fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Noelle Silva
Noelle Silva (ノエル シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva): is the main protagonist and the "Narrator" of Pierrot Pretty Cure, she is the character and parallel version of “'Black Clover'”. Noelle is 15 years old and Yona's best friend. Noelle's alter ego is Cure Gremory (キュア グレモリー Kyua Guremorī), her main weapon is the "Undine's Book", Noelle’s main color is Pink. Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). (under construction and don't editing this chara page thank you) Appearance: In her civilian form, . As Cure Gremory, . In her Daemonun Form, . Into her Bride Mode, her appearence is similar of Cure Gremory, but in white version that wear a bride robe and added with devil wings. Personality: TBA. History: Seven Years Ago: . Becoming Cure Gremory: . Relationships: Silva Family: TBA Best Friend(s): Yona: Love Ineterst: Asta: Friends: TBA Transformations: Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yona. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she holds and watching her Daemon Tableatas that reflects the image of Yona herself, she says of “Pretty Cure, Exorcist Mode!” (プリキュア, エクソシストモード! Purikyua, Ekusoshisuto Mōdo!) and putting her Exorcist Token in the frame of her Daemon Tabletas. At first, she had long crimson hair with two lotus flowers in the head while keeping her same long earrings, and her ears turning to elf ears. She gains a red demon tail and red demon wings. She wore a crimson and scarlet robe dress while her Daemon Tabletas was placed under her red lotus-like skirt. Cure Zagan have now golden eyes that look like as dragon eyes and had a tense smile, which gives her a demonic and vicious look as her second personality which is opposed to hers take over of her mind. The "Ifreet's Sword" appears in front of her that she took it. And dancing round and round, and then she jumps on a giant lotus. She then does a short dance with petals before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Zagan. Bride Mode Bride Mode (ブライド モード Buraido Mōdo): Her upgraped form when the group using the Reconquista Paletta, her Cure outfit disappears and replaced by the white version of Cure Gremory's apparence but look like as a bride, and then the demon wings appears on her back. Attacks: (to rewrite) As Cure Gremory TBA Group Attacks TBA Curse Mental Curse: Psychological State: Dissociative Identity Disorder Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 Defense: 4 / 10 Speed: 4 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 Intelligence: 6 / 10 - Often impulsive, but not mean stupid either. Strategy: 9 / 10 - Using strategy in need. Teamwork: 10 /10 - Often acts as a team in need, mainly with Noelle. Passion: 8 / 10 - Very adventurous, just like spending time at home. Profile: Life-Long Dream: To be the most respected noble in the world and lead a life of luxury and idleness. Goal(s): To recover her lost memory, to freed from her curse and find her missing family for 7 years. Like(s): Sweet things and cute things. Yona (her best friend since childhood after current reincarnation). Dislike(s): Low-ranked people. The lack of respect. Ingratitude to her. Habit(s): Being slighty odious towards people. Hobbies: Practice and train the Water Magic. Read the manga "Ceres, Celestial Legend" (since current reincarnation). Fear(s): Committing mistakes and failures. Quotes: TBA Etymology: Yona (ヨナ) - Her name means “Lotus Blossom” in Korean language, and in Japanese Yo 4 from Yon meaning "Four" and Na 7 from Nana meaning "Seven" from her birthday. Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン) - Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Zagan is one of the great kings and presidents of Hell. He appears as a buffalo with griffin wings, which can take human shape. He can turn wine into water, blood into wine and water into wine. He can turn pieces of metal into coins made of that same metal. He can make men wise. Songs: Noelle's voice actor, Kana Yuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Chiwa Saito who voiced Yona, Saori Hayami who voices Misuzu Sonokata, Megumi Han who voices Benio Adashino. Singles: * Broken Memories * Silver Wing Duets: * Eternal Flowers (Along with Kana Yuki, Chiwa Saito, Saori Hayami and Megumi Han). Trivia: * Her birthday is on November 15th, making her Scorpio. * In English dub, Jill Harris voiced also Naho Takamiya from Orange who appeared also TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure. * The Parallel Noelle shares some similarities and differences with the Original Noelle from "Black Clover" in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * TBA Gallery: Chara Profile: TBA School Uniform: TBA Bride Mode: TBACategory:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters